


you are a cinema (i could watch you forever)

by Timballisto



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!p Lexa, Intersex Character, NSFW, based on decaheda's hsau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just want to suck your dick, Lexa. Don’t make it weird.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are a cinema (i could watch you forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



There’s a part of Lexa that doesn’t understand what’s happening. That doesn’t understand how she got here. 

It’s 1 am on a Friday night and Clarke Griffin wanted to give her a blowjob.

“You want to what!?” Lexa yelped, her voice cutting through the quiet. The living room was dark, the TV still humming with static.

“I just want to suck your dick, Lexa. Don’t make it weird.”

Lexa could only stare at Clarke, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Clarke looked steadily back, a single eyebrow cocked. Clarke Griffin… giving her a blowjob? Sure they sometimes watched porn together and Lexa knew what Clarke sounded like when came—but a blowjob? 

Weren’t blowjobs supposed to be awful? Lexa tried to imagine it, and the images came almost to easily to her mind. Clarke on her knees in front of Lexa’s seat on the couch. Clarke, sliding her hands along Lexa’s thighs to rest on her ass, pushing her upwards into Clarke’s waiting mouth. Her lips, sliding around the head of her cock and leaving a perfect ring of red lipstick—Lexa’s cock twitched, and she shifted uncomfortably.

“Why do you want to?” Lexa asked finally, clearing her suddenly dry throat.

Clarke shrugged. “I’ve never done it before.” Her face was still frustratingly unreadable. “I’m curious.”

“You know it’s not going to be like…” Lexa gestured half-heartedly at the screen. She was no porn star, that was for sure.

“I know porn isn’t real.” Clarke laughed. She slid along the leather couch cushions to press her side against Lexa’s. “That’s why I want to try it. I want to see what it’s really like.”

As Clarke spoke, she moved her hand into Lexa’s lap. The back of her hand slid over the thin material of Lexa’s basketball shorts and the slight erection Lexa had been sporting swelled under the drag of the back of Clarke’s knuckles on her cock.

“Clarke-“ Lexa’s voice cracked.

“You liked it when I touched you last week.” Clarke said. She moved her hand back and forth, barely touching. 

“Fine. Yes. Just.” Lexa swallowed repeatedly, her words getting stuck in the back of her throat. “Just do whatever-“ _Do whatever you want to me._

It was like some invisible tension fell away. Clarke’s face broke into a brilliant smile. “Yes!” She crowed, almost too loud in the dark room.

She removed her hand, standing up and doing a jubilant little dance in the open space between the leather couch and the coffee table. She turned mid-putting her hair into a loose ponytail. “Is it weird if I say thank you?” 

Lexa smiled weakly. “You just want to suck my dick, Clarke. Don’t make it weird.”

“Touché.” Clarke said. She stopped, then, and stared with terrifying intensity at Lexa’s crotch. Lexa’s pretty sure her dick wilted a little bit under the pressure.

“Take off your pants.” Clarke said. The tone in the room changed.

Lexa was complying before Clarke ended her sentence. Her slight erection had progressed—Clarke had that effect. It slapped against her stomach awkwardly when she pulled her shorts down to her knees.

Clarke was still staring.

“Is there anything that you want me to… that is to say—“ Lexa stumbled over her words, too overwhelmed.

“Just hand me a pillow.” Clarke said. She sounded amused, but her voice shook slightly.

Lexa caught it immediately. “Clarke. You don’t have to do this. It’s fine if you don’t want to, we can just watch a Disney movie or something.”

Clarke took a breath, before her face set in determination. “No.” she said. “I’m going to do this. I want to do this.” She grabbed the pillow dangling uselessly from Lexa’s hands and threw it on the carpet.

She dropped heavily to her knees, and all of Lexa’s higher cognitive functions flew out the window.

Clarke. On her knees. In front of Lexa. 

Lexa shifted her hips, her cock moving along her belly and leaving a small smear of pre-come on her navel. She felt like she had an electrified rob pressed into the center of her shoulder blades, sending sparks down her spine and making her legs tremble. The visual alone was enough to make Lexa feel too hot and her cock leak. What was she going to do when Clarke put her mouth on her—

Clarke ran her hands along the tense muscle of Lexa’s thighs. Her thumb ran along the line of muscle that traveled from Lexa’s knee to her inner thigh. Goosebumps pimpled in the wake of Clarke’s touch.

The first stroke of Clarke’s hand was light. They’d done this before; helping the other on the way to orgasm with hands and fingers while they snuck glances at each other during whatever happened to be playing during movie night. But there had never been the aspect of anticipation, of knowing something even better was coming. 

“You’re so hard.” Clarke said, her voice a low murmur. She fisted her hand around the base of Lexa’s cock, rubbing her thumb along the ridge of the head.

Lexa made a strangled noise that could’ve been interpreted as agreement.

Clarke ducked her head, her warm breath washing over the tip. A brief pause (Lexa had a moment of panic, wondering if Clarke didn’t feel comfortable after all) and then Clarke took Lexa in her mouth.

“Fuck.” Lexa practically keened. Just the sensation was enough to put her on the edge, testing her pathetic endurance to the limit. She could feel Clarke exploring with her tongue, digging her tongue into the slit in the head and tracing the ridge.

Lexa’s head tilted back as Clarke took her a little deeper into her mouth, gasping to the ceiling. Her cock felt heavy, throbbing with her heartbeat the way it did when she was close. Lexa’s hands flailed along the smooth surface of the couch, trying to find purchase—she could feel the pressure building at the base of her spine and gasped raggedly when Clarke sped up.

“Clarke, I’m gonna—oh fuck.” Lexa made the mistake of looking at Clarke right as she took her mouth off of Lexa’s cock with an obscene pop.

There were lipstick stains, rings of scarlet half way down Lexa’s shaft and smudges on the head. And Clarke, her mouth smeared and mussed with spit and pre-come, smiling up from between Lexa’s legs.

Lexa comes with a whine, gasping Clarke’s name as she rides out her high. She knows she’s making a mess (she can feel it splattering across her belly and hiked up t-shirt) but her vision’s gone a little blurry and she can’t find it in herself to care. 

“Are you crying?”

“Jus' feels good.” Lexa slurred. It would certainly explain the blurry vision. She closed her eyes, fighting the urge to take a quick nap. “’m not sad.”

“I take it I did a good job.” Clarke laughed quietly. She moved her thumb back and forth across Lexa’s thigh.

“The best job. Sorry I came so fast.” Lexa mumbled, struggling to keep her eyes open. “But I call dibs on…” she yawned. “…eating you out next.”

The movement of Clarke’s thumb stopped. “Wait, what?”

But Lexa was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As quoted directly from the blog behind hsau: 
> 
> anonymous: so is hsau lexa trans or intersex?  
> decaheda: she is intersex. she identifies as a woman and takes female hormones.


End file.
